Raising Harmony
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: I promised and you have now received! This is a series of one-shots that goes on about Harmony Wave's life and what's it liked to be raised by the cons in the SG world! Enjoy!


**Hey everybot! I'm here with a collection of one shots that collectively I call Raising Harmony-cliche I know, but hey! Don't judge!- Each take place in a certain amount of time during my OC Harmony Wave's life as she was being raised by the con's. I don't own Transformers (Sadface) but I do owe any OC's that appear here. Any way enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Birth to age 3<em>

**Birth**

Soundwave looked down on the tiny infant in his holoform's hands. Her bright blond hair had a blood red streak in it at the moment due to her mothers blood. Her pretty little blue eyes were closed as she slept peacefully in his secure arms. She was curled up in a blanket that her mother had made-the only girly thing that woman ever did-her tiny hands grasping the edges of the blanket as a natural reflex. She was perfect, a pure innocent creature that knew nothing of war and conflict.

And then she saw something a sparkling, human or not, should have ever seen.

The con TIC growled quietly as he looked at the dead NEST soldiers that were all around the safety bunker. But the growl slowly melted away as he looked at the dead body of the infants mother, still hunched over in her final protective position that she had given her life in to protect the small spark of life she had just given life to. He remembered her teasing that she wished the baby would come out already so she could get up and pound her husband for forcing her to go through this. And how she drank in every word the doctors, her parents, etc. told her about child care and what to expect. She had already planned out so much of their child's life even before this day.

Now it would never come to past.

The father had vanished from base, none knew where he was. All they found was a large pool of his drying blood.

He was as most likely gone forever, but they would not stop searching for him.

A soft whimpering drew his attention away from his morbid thoughts. Looking down the infant was whimpering and squirming in her sleep. She was also starting to give small cries as her eyes fluttered. Seeing he knew no other way on how to calm her Soundwave entered the infant's mind.

It was nothing he ever 'seen' before, a human newborn's mind was so different than anything he ever encountered. It basically a blank slate, with only instincts, very blurry memories about before birth, raw emotions. It was almost over powering to the mech.

But there was something that stood out in it all.

Her first memories, she had seen and remembered everything that had happened in her first moments of life and they were almost burned into her mind, unable to ever forget. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. But what happened next nearly scared him out of her mind.

Her mind seemed to leech some of his powers making them her own. Making her a telepath like him, only not as strong in a sense and was perhaps the only human telepath in existence.

The TIC jumped out of her mind startled, and looked down at the little human newborn in his holoform's arms. She was still asleep but she was calmer and he could _feel _her like he would his own creations. At first he was uncomfortable with this, but when the baby looked up at him with her blue eyes and cooed and babbled at him sending her raw emotions over the telepathic bond he melted. He then cooed and purred at her like he did his own creations and softly played a Cybertronian lullaby that he had recorded into his memory banks for her before she was born.

The baby cooed in happiness as she snuggled close to his chest and began to fall asleep, as he slowly stopped the song he took notice she was making a strange sound in her sleep. He was worried at first, but it turns out she was _humming _in her sleep. And not just any thing, she was humming along to his sparkbeat. He strangely felt a swell in pride in his chest as he purred and nuzzled the sleeping baby before he softly kissed her forehead and baby hair. She was his now, no matter what they said. He was her father now, and she was his daughter.

His little Harmony.

**1 year old**

Soundwave was jolted awake as he felt distress over Harmony's bond and her VERY loud cries. Him and his creations groaned as he got up and began to sooth the 1 year old. When he researched about human sparklings and their care he didn't think that when the more experienced parent's he had 'chatted' to online were serious that when the baby sleeps he will. But it turns out they were spot on.

"Shhh little Harmony shh..."He cooed at her. Her cries slowly faded as she looked up at him with teary eyes. She gave a weak sniffled and cuddled close to his holoform when he picked her up.

"D-Dada..." She whimpered as she snuggled into his chest. "Scarwy meanies..."

Soundwave sighed when she said that. She has been having nightmares about what happened at her birth for as long as she could, she didn't know what these images were or why they tormented her so. Nor did he tell her, she was not ready to know that those bad dreams were actually memories. He would tell her when she was older and ready to hear the truth, hopefully she would not have to learn about it before he thought she was ready.

"There there little spark, shh..." He continued and he carefully set her down on her wobbly toddler legs. "Do you want to sleep with me and your brothers? We can keep the scary meanies away."

She gave another sniff and nodded.

His holoform smiled before it disappeared in a shower of sparks and his true self came online. She toddled over to him as he set his white servo down as she carefully tried to get in by herself only for him to use the other servo to gently scoot her in his servo all the way. She snuggled against his thumb as he went back to his berth and as he laid down his compartment opened and Rumble and Frenzy came out and picked up their sister before they went back inside.

Inside his compartment the minicons all surrounded their human sibling cuddling up to her as they were in the back of the compartment, the closest to their creators spark as they could get. The tiny blond cooed in happiness and content as Soundwave began to play a human lullaby and let his engine begin to purr soothing all of them. Their telepathic bond was also flooded over with warm feelings taking away her fear and sadness causing her to fall into deep dreamless sleep.

**2 years old**

Soundwave was frantic.

His creations were not better.

Harmony was missing.

She had been playing in their quarters with her stuffed dragon and had been safe when they last saw her. But they had fallen into recharge at one point for a while and when they came back online her toy was left abandoned on the ground and she was nowhere in sight. Since she was only 2 she did not know how dangerous it could be to walk around base without him. She could be stepped on! Or worse!

But the only thing they could feel over the bond was happiness, curiosity, and awe.

They had checked every part of the base, and every one that they runned into told them that she had just been there but had ran off giggling for some reason. No doubt she sensed them coming and wanted to play hide and seek. They were checking the rec. room when they suddenly got a comm from Shockwave.

_:::I believe you are missing something...:::-Shockwave_

_:::You have her?! Where?!:::-Soundwave_

_:::My lab:::-Shockwave_

Without so much as a word all of them raced off for their scientists lab and burst through the door to find their Harmony in Shockwave's servo giggling as he let her play with some small gadgets that he had made that wouldn't hurt her. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes and perked up and called out happily like nothing happened.

"Hi Daddy!"

Soundwave just glitched in response.

The 2 year old did not know what happened, so she looked back up at her uncle.

"Unkle Swockwave? Why Daddy take nap now?"

**3 years old**

"Daddy?"

"Yes little Harmony?"

"Is Whamewar my Mommy?"

_Pop, Crash_

"Daddy? Why you taking nap now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who! Hoped you guys like that. I had fun writing it, hope to continue this soon till next time folks!<strong>


End file.
